Conventionally, in an image processing system having an image processing apparatus and a server, technology is known that restricts execution of image processing based on information of a user authenticated by the server. In such an image processing system, authentication information is transmitted from the image processing apparatus to the server, user authentication is performed at the server, and the image processing apparatus is permitted to execute a job of performing image processing on condition that a success result of the user authentication is received from the server.
In such system, there is disclosed technology for a multifunction peripheral connected to an authentication server. The multifunction peripheral receives input of authentication information through a login operation, requires user authentication of the authentication server based on the authentication information, and permits usage of the multifunction peripheral on condition that a success result of the user authentication is received from the authentication server.